Liebst du mich?
by Ijolina
Summary: Ich weiß gar nicht was ich schreiben soll! Ist meine erste WK Geschichte und ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir schreibt was ihr davon haltet. *ganzliebguck*
1. Prolog

Mein ertser Versuch eine WK Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich habe mich außerordentlich angestrengt und hoffe das dieser FF nicht total misslungen ist. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Paring: Yohji x Ken  
  
Disclaimer: Ich mach das alles nur zum Vergnügen und besitze weder die süßen boys, noch mach ich Geld mit ihnen und so weiter, wir kennen das ja schon alle!!  
  
  
  
  
Liebst du mich !?  
  
Prolog  
  
Ich liege in meinem Zimmer und versuche seit mindestens einer Stunde einzuschlafen. Aber heute will es mir einfach nicht gelingen. Meine Gedanken sind erfüllt von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage. Immer wieder, wenn ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich irgendwelche Bilder, Dinge die passiert sind und die ich am liebsten ungeschehen machen möchte.   
Ich hätte es mir gleich denken sollen! Hätte merken müssen das deine Zärtlichkeiten, deine schönen Worte, dein Lächeln, alles, alles Lügen waren. Lügen, Lügen, nichts als Lügen!   
Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich dafür hasse. . .   
  
Ich kann mich ganz genau an jenen Abend erinnern mit dem alles angefangen hat:   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Ken? Was hältst du davon heute mal mit in die große, weite Welt zu kommen?"   
Fragend blicken meine rehbraunen Augen zu dir rauf. Dann wird mir mit einem Schlag der Sinn deiner Worte bewusst. Tausend Gedanken schießen durch meinen Kopf.  
Hat er vielleicht bemerkt das ich in ihn verliebt bin?   
Nein das kann nicht sein!   
Und wenn doch?   
Aber warum will er mich dann mitnehmen?  
Will er mir in dem Club mit irgendeiner Tussi demonstrieren das er nicht auf Männer steht?   
"Ich weiß nicht eigentlich wollte ich heute einfach ein bisschen vor dem Fernseher auf der Couch entspannen."   
Eine Riesenlüge!   
Die Wahrheit war, das ich dich vor ein paar Wochen gefragt hatte ob du mich mit auf Tour nimmst und damals sagtest du nur es wäre nichts für mich. Mit deinem üblichen arroganten Playboygrinsen: "Sorry, Kenken aber ich glaube das ist nichts für dich."  
Du verdammter Bastard, ist dir klar das ich an dem Abend die ganze Zeit heulend im Zimmer gehockt habe! Nicht einmal Omis sorgenvolle Stimme und sein Flehen konnten mich dazu bewegen die Tür aufzuschließen.   
Und jetzt? !  
Jetzt willst du mich mitnehmen?   
Einfach so?   
Was glaubst du was ich bin?   
Eine von deinen willigen Tussis die du jeden Abend abschleppst, damit sie die Beine für dich breit macht!  
Nicht mit mir, vergiss es!  
Ich drehe dir den Rücken zu und will Gehen, doch du lässt mich zurück.  
"Geh! Geh doch einfach und lass mich in Ruhe. Ich habe keine Lust mit dir abzuhängen, du kotzt mich an!"  
Ja, so hätte ich reagieren sollen.   
Aber ich tat es nicht!  
"Jetzt zier dich nicht so Kenken."   
Du benutzt schon wieder meinen Spitznamen. Das hast du bis jetzt nur das eine mal getan an dem du mich abserviert hast.   
Dann ziehst du mich an dich, schlingst deine starken Arme um meinen Körper und berührst mit deinen Lippen mein rechtes Ohr. Nur ganz flüchtig, aber es reicht bereits um einen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen zu lassen.   
Ich spüre deinen warmen Armen auf meiner Haut und deine Worte, so vielversprechend.  
"Es wird dir gefallen, ich verspreche es!"   
Es war, als wären meine Wünsche erhört worden. Und trotzdem hätte ich die warnende Stimme in meinem Kopf nicht ignorieren dürfen.   
Ohne einen weiteren Protest habe ich zugestimmt. Habe nur genickt und mich dann umgezogen.  
Keine fünfzehn Minuten später saßen wir dann im Auto auf dem Weg zu diesem scheiß Club!  
  
Es ist genau das was ich von dir erwartet habe! Ein stickiger, kleiner Schuppen voller Tussis, von denen jede zweite wie eine Nutte aussieht und Typen die nur auf eine schnelle Nummer oder eine Fahne aus sind.   
Aus einem Impuls heraus möchte ich mich umdrehen und wieder nach Hause laufen.   
Ob du mich aufhalten würdest?  
Aber ich bleibe. Genieße den Arm, den du um mich legst.   
Du steuerst genau auf die Bar zu.   
Es wundert mich nicht besonders. Ich setze mich wortlos neben dich und nutze die Gelegenheit um mich noch einmal umzusehen. Für einen Dienstagabend ist ziemlich viel los.   
Meine Aufmerksamkeit ziehen zwei Männer auf sich die mir gegenüber an einem Tisch sitzen und sich leidenschaftlich küssen. Ich spüre wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt und drehe mich schnell wieder um.   
Du grinst mich an!   
Hast beobachtet wie mich der Anblick der Küssenden erröten ließ.   
Und auch jetzt werde ich wieder ganz rot.  
"Hier, trink das. Schmeckt gut!" Mit diesen Worten schiebst du mir ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit zu.   
Zögerlich führe ich das Glas an meinen Mund, rieche erst kurz daran, bevor ich mir einrede vor dir nicht so ein jämmerliches Bild abzugeben und schütte das Zeug mit einem Zug runter.   
"Respekt!"   
Ich drehe mich wieder zu dir. Du lächelst!  
Ich kann es nicht glauben aber du lächelst mich an!  
Was bedeutet das?  
Ist dein Lächeln ehrlich?   
Ich weiß es nicht und bevor ich noch weiter denken kann, stehst du auf und packst meine Handgelenke.   
Sanft aber bestimmt ziehst du mich zur Tanzfläche.  
Ich wehre mich, doch es hat keinen Sinn. Du legst die Arme um mich und beginnst dich langsam zu bewegen.   
Im nachhinein kann ich nicht mehr sagen welches Lied gespielt wurde, ich war zu überrascht und auch verwirrt um mich zu erinnern und vielleicht tat das komische Gesöff auch noch sein Übriges dazu, ich weiß nur es war ein langsames, ruhiges Lied.   
Ich habe deine Arme gespürt, die sich um meine Taille legten. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr anders und lege meine kurzentschlossen um deinen Nacken.  
Wie lange wir uns so bewegt haben weiß ich auch nicht aber plötzlich spürte ich wie deine Hände weiter wanderten und anfingen sanft meinen Hintern zu massieren.   
Erschrocken winde ich mich aus deinem Griff und stürme aus diesem ekelhaften Laden.   
Raus!  
Ich will nur noch raus hier, irgendwie ist das alles zuviel für mich.  
Aber ich komme nicht weit.  
Kaum bin ich aus der Tür, stehst du auch schon hinter mir und hältst mich fest.   
Doch diesmal bin ich nicht gewillt so schnell aufzugeben!  
Ich stoße dich mit aller Kraft zurück und versuche wegzulaufen.  
Aber du bist schneller als ich!  
Packst mich von hinten und stürzt mit mir eine kleine Böschung hinunter.   
Ich brauche erst ein paar Minuten, um zu realisieren was los ist.  
Schließlich spüre ich deinen Körper auf meinem und deinen heißen Atem in meinem Gesicht.   
Wie ist das nur passieren?  
Ich war fest überzeugt davon das ich mich von dir losgerissen habe und abhauen konnte. Und nun liege ich da!  
"Was soll das Kenken?" Deine Stimme klingt wütend. "Ich dachte du stehst auf mich, dann müsste dir das doch gefallen! Oder hast du inzwischen deine Meinung geändert?"   
Ich verstehe nicht was los ist! Warum schreist du mich so an?   
"Ich hoffe sehr das deine Meinung sich nicht geändert hat!"  
Mein Verstand setzt einen Augenblick völlig aus, als ich deine Erektion an meiner Hüfte spüre.  
In diesem Moment wird mir klar was du gemeint hast mit: "Ich hoffe sehr das deine Meinung sich nicht geändert hat!"   
Ich spüre deine Lippen an meinem Hals wie sie meine Haut erst sanft küssen und später brutal zubeißen.   
Mir wird klar was heute Nacht hier unten im Gras passieren wird.  
Etwas wovon ich schon so lange träume.  
Aber jetzt bin ich mir nicht sicher ob ich es noch will und unter diesen Umständen!  
Deine Hände wandern zu meiner Hose, öffnen sie geschickt.  
"Nein, Yohji hör auf!"   
"Das willst du doch gar nicht Kenken!"  
Ich spüre gar nichts mehr außer der Hand die sich brutal in meinem Schritt reibt und mich gequält aufstöhnen lässt.  
Als du mich dann nimmst und nach unendlichen Stößen in mir kommst, verliere ich zum Glück das Bewusstsein.   
  
Irgendwann wache ich auf.   
Furchtbare Schmerzen in meinem Unterleib aber wenigstens bin ich zu Hause.  
Ich höre wie die Tür sich öffnet und drehe meinen Kopf in die Richtung.  
Zum Glück ist es nur Omi, der mein Zimmer betritt aber ich kann dich sehen!  
Du stehst vor der Tür und blickst mich entschuldigend an.  
Aber du bist kommst nicht rein!  
Erschöpft schließe ich die Augen.  
Ich will nur noch schlafen . . .   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Vor zwei Tagen ist etwas passiert das so nie hätte passieren dürfen. . .   
  
Nun liege ich hier im Bett, kann nicht einschlafen!  
Die anderen drei sind auf Mission, aber das interessiert mich nicht!  
Ich habe noch ein bisschen Fieber aber es ist schon nicht mehr so schlimm wie vor zwei Tagen.  
Ich muss mir in der Nacht auf dem kalten Boden irgendetwas eingefangen haben.  
Die andern sind jedoch sicher das ich morgen, spätestens übermorgen wieder aufstehen kann.   
Und wie soll es dann weitergehen?  
Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr du mich verletzt hast!  
Warum?  
Sag mir nur warum!  
Aus Liebe! ? 


	2. Schuld

Hallöchen!! Erstmal vielen, vielen Dank an alle. Es tut unheimlich gut zu wissen das der FF nicht der letzte Schrott ich und von einigen gelesen wird.  
Ich habe den zweiten Teil ziemlich oft verbessert und mir viel Mühe gegeben, ich hoffe man merkt es.   
  
  
  
Schuld  
  
Die Mission war erfolgreich und seit einer Stunde sind wir wieder zu Hause.  
Aya hat sich gleich schlafen gelegt und Omi hat es ihm gleich getan, jedoch nicht ohne vorher noch nach Ken zu sehen.   
"Willst du nicht auch versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen Yohji-kun?"   
Schlafen?   
Nein ich kann nicht schlafen! Jedes mal wenn ich einschlafe sehe ich wieder sein Gesicht.   
Schmerzverzerrt.  
Ich höre sein qualvolles Stöhnen und sein Flehen endlich aufzuhören.  
Seine Schreie, sie brechen mir das Herz.  
"Ich leg mich auch gleich hin Omi."  
Mit einem Lächeln, das ich traurig erwidere, verabschiedet sich der Kleine von mir.  
Er und Aya wissen nicht was zwischen Ken und mir passiert ist.   
Oder besser gesagt was ich mit ihm gemacht habe.  
Sie wissen nicht was ich ihm angetan habe, oder warum er so schweigsam und ruhig ist.  
Vielleicht ahnt Aya etwas.  
Er hat mir geholfen Ken in sein Zimmer zu tragen.  
Aber selbst wenn er etwas ahnt sagt er es nicht.  
Wahrscheinlich denkt er das Ken damit einverstanden war.  
Wenn ich darüber nachdenke muss er es wissen, denn er hat das getrocknete Blut an den Beinen meines Geliebten gesehen, da bin ich mir sicher.  
Mein Geliebter!  
Ich habe nicht das Recht ihn so zu nennen, denn er hasst mich!  
Er muss mich hassen, nach dem was ich ihm angetan habe.  
Aber warum?  
Ich verstehe das nicht!  
Ich wollte aufhören.  
Mein Herz schrie die ganze Zeit nach einem Ende doch mein Körper hat nicht reagiert, hat einfach weiter in den Körper des Jüngeren gestoßen.  
Immer weiter und weiter bis die Schreie und das Stöhnen unter mir verstummten und meine Erlösung in Form eines überwältigenden Orgasmus kam.  
Als ich meine Augen öffnete und meinen geliebten Ken unter mir sah, wäre ich am liebsten vor das nächste Auto gesprungen!  
Ich spürte wie Tränen sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnten.  
Langsam, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verletzen, zog ich mich aus dem geschundenen Körper zurück, spürte noch das warme Blut das auch von meinem Glied tropfte.  
Sein Blut!  
Ich habe ihn verletzt!  
Innerlich zerstört.   
"Ob du mir jemals verzeihen kannst, Ken?"  
Wieder spüre ich Tränen, die eine feuchte Spur auf meiner Haut hinterlassen.  
"Ich liebe dich doch!"  
Verzweifelt und mit den Nerven am Ende greife ich nach meiner Jacke, die über einem der Küchenstühle hängt und fische meine Zigaretten plus Feuerzeug raus.  
Aber ich muss schnell feststellen das mir die Kippe nicht gegönnt ist, denn mein Feuerzeug streikt.   
"Verdammtes Scheißding!"  
Fluchend schmeiße ich beides in den Mülleimer.  
Seufzend lehne ich mich zurück und versuche wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.  
"Ich dachte es würde dir gefallen."  
Das dachte ich wirklich.   
Mir waren deine Blicke nie entgangen aber ich dachte das sich das bei dir wieder legt. Aber natürlich musstest du mich dann auch noch fragen ob ich dich abends mal mitnehme.   
Ich war so überrascht und habe einfach das erste gesagt das mir einfiel.  
"Das ist nichts für dich."  
Als ich dann in dem Club war konnte ich nur an dich denken! Für etwas anderes war in meinem Kopf kein Platz mehr.   
Du!  
Nur du warst wichtig, da habe ich gemerkt das ich mehr für dich empfinde als Freundschaft.  
Dann kam ich heim und erfuhr von Omi das du geweint hättest.  
Die ganze Zeit, bis du dann irgendwann eingeschlafen bist.  
Da war ich mir ganz sicher und von der Nacht an habe ich angefangen Phantasien zwischen dir und mir zu entwickeln.  
Oh, wie oft habe ich an dich gedacht.  
Ich weiß noch an einem Tag an dem es besonders heiß war bist du die ganze Zeit in kurzen Hosen rumgerannt und ich musste mich schwer zusammenreißen um bei deinem Anblick nicht sofort eine Latte zu kriegen.  
Besonders, wenn wir allein waren hätte ich dich am liebsten auf den Boden gedrückt und dir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen.   
Immer habe ich mir vorgestellt wie deine weichen Lippen sich auf meine pressen, während meine Hände über deinen Körper wandern, die weiche Haut überall streicheln.  
Ich wollte spüren wie du langsam unter mir hart wirst und dich dann immer fordernder gegen mich bewegst.  
"Ich habe es gespürt aber es war grauenvoll! Es war nichts als körperliche Befriedigung, die ich mir auch selbst hätte beschaffen können!"  
Wütend lenke ich meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Abend vor dem Club zurück.  
Nur weil ich meinen Körper nicht unter Kotrolle hatte und das Verlangen nach dir so groß war habe ich dich . . .   
"Das darf nicht wahr sein!"   
Ich wünschte es wäre nicht so aber ich habe dich vergewaltigt.  
Und dabei liebe ich dich so sehr wie niemanden zuvor.  
Ich habe seit dem nicht mehr mit dir geredet.  
Habe nur vor deiner Tür gestanden und hineingeschaut, obwohl ich mir so oft wünsche ich könnte zu dir gehen und mich bei dir entschuldigen.  
Dich in den Arm nehmen und dir alles erklären.  
Vielleicht würdest du mir verzeihen.   
Vielleicht würdest du mich sogar wieder lieben können.  
Ich würde alles tun um deine Liebe zurück zu bekommen!  
Alles!  
Oft überlege ich wie es weitergehen soll.  
Im Moment liegst du noch im Bett und kurierst dich aus.  
Aya und Omi schieben dein Stillschweigen auf das Fieber und mein Verhalten auch.  
Sie denken wir wären ein Paar und ich würde mir nur Sorgen um dich machen aber das ginge schon wieder weg.  
Wenn sie wüssten!  
Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was Aya mit mir anstellt wenn er von der Sache erfährt.  
Wahrscheinlich wird er mich zum Teufel jagen.  
Aber eigentlich ist es mir egal!  
Das einzig wichtige ist das du wieder gesund wirst, Ken.  
Ja, das ist das einzig wichtige!  
Ich stehe auf, gepackt von unglaublichem Tatendrang.  
Entschlossen mache ich mich auf den Weg in dein Zimmer.  
Zögernd stehe ich vor deiner Tür.  
Schließlich ringe ich mich dazu durch sie zu öffnen und trete ein.  
Verloren habe ich sowieso schon alles, deine Liebe, dein Vertrauen und deine Freundschaft!  
Jetzt muss ich versuchen wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Kollegialität zu retten.  
Wenigstens das, damit wir nicht zu Fremden werden, denn daran würde ich ohne Zweifel zu Grunde gehen.  
Allein schon der Gedanke morgens aufzustehen und zu wissen das du mich keines Blickes oder Wortes würdigst, bricht mir das Herz.  
Ich hole einen Stuhl und setze mich neben dein Bett.  
Lange beobachte ich dich, sehe wie du ruhig ein und aus atmest.  
Dein Gesicht wirkt durch das spärliche Licht, das einfällt, zerbrechlich und verletzbar,  
aber auch schön.  
Wundeschön!  
Mit zitternden Händen streichle ich über dein Gesicht.  
Was wenn du jetzt aufwachst und denkst das ich nur gekommen bin um dich schon wieder zu misshandeln.  
Ich erschrecke über meinen eigenen Gedanken.  
Misshandeln!  
Ich hasse diese Wort aber es beschreibt genau das was ich mit dir getan habe.  
Schon wieder Tränen!  
Verdammt bin ich wirklich nur noch am heulen!  
Schüchtern beuge ich mich zu dir, unterdrücke nur schwer einige Schluchzer und flüstere dir zu:  
"Vergib mir Kenken, bitte vergib mir das ich mich nicht beherrschen konnte. Ich liebe dich doch!"  
Ich bin völlig am Ende, kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten!  
Erbarmungslos fließen sie über mein Gesicht und tropfen auf dein Kissen und teilweise in dein schönes weiches Haar.  
Meine Augen sind festverschlossen.  
Ich könnte deinen Anblick jetzt keine Minute mehr ertragen.  
Aus lauter Verzweiflung beschließe ich dein Zimmer zu verlassen und von hier zu verschwinden, denn das was ich getan habe kann ich nicht mehr gut machen und wenn die andern davon erfahren bin ich sowieso so gut wie tot.  
Nur noch ein Blick dann verschwinde ich, das verspreche ich Kenken!  
Langsam öffne ich die Augen, wische die salzigen Tränen weg um dein Gesicht in seiner ganzen Schönheit zu betrachten.  
Ich glaube nicht was ich sehe.  
Du bist wach, hast deine Augen fest auf mich gerichtet und . . .   
Und du weinst!  
"Ken!"  
Meine Stimme ist nicht außer einem Flüstern. 


	3. Neuanfang

Entschuldigt bitte das es etwas gedauert hat, aber ich hatte Windpocken, ja mit 16 kann man noch Windpocken bekommen! Auf jeden Fall hat es deswegen ein bisschen gedauert. Die Geschichte wollte ichhiermit auch abschließen aber wenn Interesse besteht würde ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben, nur dann eben nicht mehr in dem Stil, sondern ganz "normal"  
Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall das euch der letzte Teil gefallt, schreibt mir wenn ihr mehr von mir lesen wollt,   
Ciao  
  
  
  
Neuanfang  
  
Mit großen Augen siehst du mich an.  
Wie lange bist du schon wach?   
"Ken, ich . . ."  
Ich muss versuchen dir zu erklären warum ich hier bin, sonst denkst du womöglich noch das ich. . .   
Verdammt! Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, alles in mir schreit danach dich zu berühren.  
Ich kann es aber nicht.  
Ich darf dich nicht berühren, nicht mehr.  
Und ich kann kein Wort herausbringen, würdest du mir überhaupt glauben?  
Also sitze ich mit gesenktem Blick stumm auf dem Stuhl neben dir.  
Bereite mich darauf vor das du jeden Moment aus lauter Angst nach den anderern ruftst.  
Ich werde mich nicht gegen sie wehren!  
Werde ihnen erklären was passiert ist und auf ihre Reaktion warten.   
Immernoch spüre ich deinen Blick auf mir.  
Wie lange wir schon so sitzen weiß ich nicht.  
Aber ich höre das deine Schlutzer, immer lauter geworden sind.  
Langsam traue ich mich meinen Blick zu heben.  
Du siehst mich nicht mehr an, sondern hast deinen Blick auf deine Hände gerichtet, die sich so fest am Lacken festhalten, das die Knöchel schon ganz weiß sind.  
Warum weinst du?  
Ken?  
Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, fühle mich hilflos und unnütz!  
"Ken?"  
Sag mir warum du weinst!  
Ist es wegen mir?  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten, beuge mich nach vorne und schlinge meine Arme um deinen zierlichen Körper.  
Ich sollte das nicht tun, ich weiß aber ich kann nicht anders.  
Außerdem ist es doch jetzt auch egal, oder?  
Du weinst immernoch heftig aber du versuchst dich nicht aus meiner Umarmung zu befreien.  
Das wundert mich eigentlich aber es lässt auch etwas Hoffnung in mir aufkeimen!  
"Verdammt, Yohji!"  
Weinend wirfst du deine dünnen Arme um meinen Nacken und drückst dich fest an mich.  
Dein Weinen versiegt langsam aber dein Atem geht trotzdem noch ein wenig unregelmäßig.  
"Warum, warum?"  
Wütend reißt du dich aus der Umarmung, die ich so sehr genossen habe, und fängst an in blinder Wut mit deinen Fäusten auf meinen Oberkörper einzuschlagen.  
"Warum?"  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Ich halte dich nicht auf, lasse dich tun was du willst.  
Nicht einmal wenn du mit einem Messer auf mich einstechen würdest, würde ich dich aufhalten.  
Irgendwann hörst du auf, lässt deine Arme sinken und drückst dich wieder an meine Brust.  
"Ich liebe dich, Yohji!"  
Was hast du gesagt?  
Ich glaube es nicht!  
Bitte, bitte sag es nochmal, damit ich es glauben kann!  
"Hörst du nicht? Ich liebe dich auch du Vollidiot!"  
"Ken!"  
Ich schlinge meine Arme um dich, will dich nie wieder gehen lassen, nie wieder!  
"Es tut mir so leid Ken! Es tut mir wirklich leid!"  
Schon wieder kann ich meine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.  
Aber jetzt ist es mir egal, vollkommen egal!  
Jetzt bist du wichtig, nur du.  
Ich spüre das du dich mittlerweile wieder vollkommen beruhigt hast.  
Du löst dich aus meinen Armen und siehst mich lange an.  
"Wir versuchen es einfach noch mal von vorn, ok?"  
Ich nicke, wie könnte ich dem nicht zustimmen.  
Du lächelst und streichelst mit deiner Hand meine Tränen weg.  
"Also fangen wir noch mal an!"  
Dein Lächeln wird wärmer und du beugst dich langsam zu mir herrab.  
Senkst deine warmen Lippen auf meine.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Wieder schlinge ich meine Arme um dich und streichle mit meinen Händen sanft deine Seiten entlang.  
Du zuckst zusammen, ziehst dich aber nicht zurück.  
Als ich jedoch mit meiner Zunge über deine Lippen streiche, windest du dich aus meinen Armen.  
Entschuldigend sehe ich dir in die Augen, hoffe das kleine Vertrauen zwischen uns nicht zerstört zu haben.  
"Ken? Entschuldige ich hab nicht nachgedacht."  
"Ich verzeihe dir Yohji. Auch das was du vor dem Club gemacht hast und ich will mit dir zusammen sein, ich liebe dich! Aber du musst mir Zeit geben, das ist im Moment alles so schwer für mich."  
"Wir schaffen das!"  
Liebevoll streiche ich über dein seidiges Haar, bevor ich mich erhebe und dir noch eine gute Nacht wünsche.  
Owari 


End file.
